User talk:Krystalite
Hello, this is my talk page! You may send a message if you like! __TOC__ Jeserator (talk) 23:45, December 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sourcing Hi EmberPrismDX, While I'm not Watatsuki I'm a pretty experienced source-adder person. Like, if there was a hierarchy of the best sources(er?), I'd be like fifth. So, anyway, to source something you follow this format: This is a random statement about something you need to source! Sourcing is really that simple. You need to make you put and , though, all the little box with the number in won't appear. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask! --Roger6881 (talk) 16:44, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Roger Dodger! Thanks a lot, I will indeed ask you or the other admins for help! -EmberPrismDX- RE: Music Help Follow the directions here. Jeserator HTTR! 18:40, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot! -EmberPrismDX- RE: Okay Hi again! That's ok. It's understandable to think those pages are stubs (they are pretty bland) but we only class pages as stubs when we have the opportunity and resources to find out more about them, but we don't have it on paper. In this case, the characters are still pretty obscure in terms of knowledge, so we wrote all we could about them. Not a lot, but it's all we've got. Thanks, P.S. Hey, you look like a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender! Me too! --Roger6881 (talk) 21:49, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :Yes indeed Roger, it is true! I did not know what Avatar:The Last Airbender was until I watched it with someone and I am a huge fan! In fact, it is one of the best shows ever! :D -EmberPrismDX- P.S Thanks for the stub info. :) RE: UGH! Hi Ember! I know, sometimes wikia chat is so irritating. I'm sorry you can't connect; try clearing your cache/turning off your laptop/computer and then coming back online. I hope that works for you. See you soon, --Roger6881 (talk) 23:21, December 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Blogging Hi Ember, It's as users who joined wikia less than 96 hours (4 days) can't create pages here (including user blogs), as well as uplad images. You should be able to upload files tomorrow, but by then, if you really want, you can ask someone to create a sub page of yours, which can then be moved to your blog namespace ad given a blog title. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:12, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay P-P, Thanks for the info. -EmberPrismDX- Chat Come to chat. ---- A Playful Kitty Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:55, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yay! -EmberPrismDX- Colorizing Hi Ember, I noticed that you add lots of color categories to arrticles. Nice job first of all! I wanted to ask you to keep in mind that adding a color category to an item article based on a very small part of that item, might eventually cause having a large number of items in that category, which are actually not similar in their main color(s), and thereby make finding items by color more difficult. In case a given item has no clear dominant color, and uses a large number of different colors instead, you can also use Category:Rainbow items as an alternative. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:49, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here I need to ask a question: How did you put Purikyua kawaii in colons on your Google+ nam? I really need to know :Okay Fu22y, first you click your name, then you click on +more options. There are 2 boxes, one is called Nickname and the other is called Display my name as. First you click the Nickname box, then you type the nickname you want. Next, you click on the Display my name as box, then choose what you want to display your name as, and there are 3 options u can choose from. Then you click save and your done! Sadly you got blocked by Jeserator and I hope you can read this message so you may know how to do it. :) Kind Regards, ~It's lovely ballet time! (talk!♥) RE:Plz help!! Hi Ember, To make a custom signature, follow these steps: #Go to (can also be accessed from the dropdown below your avatar in the top nav) #In the "Signature" section, tick the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox #Insert the wikitext to the "Custom signature" text box #Scroll down and press "Save" The wikitext that you add to the text box behaves teh same as ordinary wiki text. It can include links, images and even styled text. Here are some styling examples that can be included anywhere in the signature: :;Colored text Purple text Which gives Purple text :;Text with background Orange bg Which gives Orange bg :;Combined style Purple text on orange bg Which gives Purple text on orange bg :;Styled link text A styled link to EmberPrismDX's user page Which gives A styled link to EmberPrismDX's user page In the same way you can use an image, like this (note that the size used is "x25px", which sets the height to exactly 25px- the maximum permitted image height in signatures according to the signature policy, though you can use smaller): :;An ordinary resized image Which gives :;A resized image with hover text Which gives :;A resized image with a link Which gives (links to your user page in this example) :;A resized image with a link and a custom hover text Which gives :;A resized image without a link to the file page Which gives That's pretty much what most of the signatures in the wiki consist of. You can combine stylings in any possible way, and use them as a new cool sign! You don't ahve to remember all of that, but if you have a rough idea of what you want your signature to look like, you can use this to construct each part of your sign andthen add them together. In case i didn't explain that well, feel free to let me know, and i'll try to simplify it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay Thanks for adding him to the chatmod list, but you should let either the promoted user or an admin take care of that. -- 18:31, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome! :) I also have a small question-How come I should let either a promoted user or an admin take care of adding somebody to a rights list? :/ Come on Twinkletoes step it up! 18:34, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::That way it's less likely for there to be mistakes. For example, you also entered the incorrect time zone. ::-- 18:44, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. What's the correct time zone then? Come on Twinkletoes step it up! 18:50, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've already fixed it. ::::-- 18:53, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Alright, but just in case if an admin doesn't add somebody in time, I mean somebody else would take over to add them.. Come on Twinkletoes step it up! 18:59, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Coming back to this wiki. Here to tell you that i'm coming back to this wiki. o ::::::::::> I slash u 22:58:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Come on Twinkletoes step it up! 23:05, February 7, 2015 (UTC)